dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Batmobile
The Batmobile is Batman's personal automotive vehicle and primary mode of transportation. It comes complete with an array of weapons and gadgets, and is dark and armored. History Intercepting Joker and Harley Quinn At some point prior to the Black Zero Event, Batman drove the Batmobile to intercept the Joker and Harley Quinn in the Jokermobile in Gotham City, intent on bringing them in for the murder of Monster T. He activated the autonomous control and leapt from the Batmobile onto the Jokermobile. Enraged, Quinn tried to shoot Batman off the roof of the car, but to no avail, due to the Dark Knight's bulletproof suit. The Joker decided to drive the Jokermobile into the bay, escaping but leaving Quinn to be arrested by Batman. He then brought her back to the Batmobile where he took her to the Belle Reve penitentiary. Chasing Knyazev Two years after the Black Zero Event, Alfred Pennyworth can be seen working on the vehicle in the Batcave while talking with Bruce. As Anatoli Knyazev and his men were about to escort the Kryptonite nugget from the port of Gotham City to LexCorp Industries headquarters, Batman appeared in the Batmobile and charged the convoy. The Batmobile crashed into a car, hurling it into a portable trailer. Batman then fired his harpoon launcher at the car and dragged it behind him, slamming it into walls and barriers. After chasing down an enemy vehicle, he detached the harpoon and let the car crash onto another. As the Batmobile was catching up to the convoy, a truck fired at the Batmobile. Unfazed, Batman fired his own guns back, eventually destroying the truck. The Batmobile continued to chase after the convoy until he was diverted by an exploding tanker truck. The Batmobile maneuvered its way around warehouses and landed on top of the convoy, crashing through the roof and through several docked boats. Nevertheless, Batman continued to chase after the convoy, deploying flares to ward off homing missiles. Suddenly, as he was turning a corner, he crossed paths with Superman. The Batmobile collided against Superman and crashed into a nearby gas station. Superman remained steady, and tore the roof off the vehicle to confront the vigilante directly as Batman stood up in defiance. Standing on top of the damaged vehicle, Superman warned Bruce Wayne to cease his activities as Batman or suffer consequences. Angered, Batman replied Superman would bleed as he flew away. Afterwards, Batman drove the damaged Batmobile back to the cave. Capabilities The Batmobile is an armored fighting vehicle that has the ability to raise or lower its suspension, depending on its combat or navigational situations. It also has a miniature jet engine afterburner to provide a quick thrust in pursuits and jumps. The exterior body is made of bulletproof metals and can easily withstand sustained gunfire from miniguns. The Batmobile is measured at 20 ft. (6.1 meters) long and 12 ft. (3.7 meters) wide at the rear.The vehicle also weighs in at 7,000 lbs and is estimated to reach up to 205 mph. The Batmobile is equipped with a front-mounted gatling gun and a harpoon launcher in the rear, capable of dragging a truck behind it with ease. It is also equipped with flare countermeasures to counter incoming homing missiles. The Batmobile is also capable of autonomous control, should Batman ever need to leave the Batmobile (as seen when he leaps onto the Jokermobile). Gallery Batmobile with headlights.png|Promo shot. Batmobile on the set of Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice.jpg|Set photo. Inside BM image.jpeg|Devices inside the Batmobile 2951834-batman.png|Dawn of Justice skin from Batman: Arkham Knight. References Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Batman's Tools